


Lost Bunny in a Red Hood

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi froze. With dread, he belatedly remembered the other reason his mother told him to hurry to grandma’s.</p>
<p>He turned his head slowly and met narrowed gold eyes and sharp canines peeking out from a feral grin. “Wolves...” He whimpered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Bunny in a Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> SO NGL THIS WAS ORIGINALLY GONNA BE A SMUT FIC BUT I JUST [vague gestures] and it didn't really happen soo yeeeaah I'm probably not gonna continue this maybe.

Yamaguchi pulled his red cloak tighter and shivered as droplets began to lightly fall. His mother told him to drop off the basket of bread and hurry home because of the oncoming storm and something else he couldn’t remember. He wiped the water drop off his nose and sniffed. It seemed like he’d have to stay for a while at grandma’s after all. The boy spared the gray clouds a glance and hastened his pace to a jog.

As he jogged, he heard rustling from the bushes up ahead. Yamaguchi slowed to a stop and nervously looked around. He was about only half way through the forest.

He searched the ground and found a medium sized branch. He looped the basket on one arm and held the stick in front of him. Yamaguchi gulped and approached the shaking bush cautiously.

Suddenly a rabbit jumped out from the bush and startled him. “Holy sh-oh my god,” He laughed.

“How pathetic of me,” He smiled wryly. Yamaguchi set the branch down slowly as to not alarm the rabbit and crouched down near it. The rain was coming down a little heavier but Yamaguchi paid no mind as he pet the adorable woodland creature. He also didn’t notice the barely audible footsteps coming up behind him.

When the rabbit darted off to another bush he let his hand fall to the ground with a pout. “I wonder why it ran off…” He stood up and bumped into something as he straightened.

Yamaguchi froze. With dread, he belatedly remembered the other reason his mother told him to hurry to grandma’s.

He turned his head slowly and met narrowed gold eyes and sharp canines peeking out from a feral grin. “Wolves...” He whimpered.

The werewolf was an unusual color, with blond fur atop his head and body along with soft pale skin. “My, we’re rather sharp aren’t we?” He cocked his head to one side and his pointed ear twitched atop his head.

Yamaguchi scrambled away with a swear and started running as fast as he could. He could hear the werewolf laughing behind him.

He ran and ran and ran, trying to put as much distance between him and the werewolf, the rain falling harder. Yamaguchi grew paranoid, was he hearing steps behind him? To the left? The right? He couldn’t tell.

He kept sprinting without realizing he was straying further and further from the path, branches and bushes whipping past him and tearing at his clothes and skin. Yamaguchi slowed and panted hard. He looked behind him and around the wet and dark forest. The boy brushed his bangs aside, his hair was plastered to his head and his clothes and hood clung to him unpleasantly. Yamaguchi slumped against a tree and took in deep breaths.

“Done?” Yamaguchi jumped and whirled around to see the same werewolf that chased him, no where near as tired as he was.

Yamaguchi stared with terror and contemplated running again.

“Should I give you a moment or-” “Are you going to eat me?” Yamaguchi interrupted, trembling from the cold and fear. The golden eyes held him with amusement and then swept up and down the boy’s body hungrily.

“I might.” He hummed thoughtfully.

The werewolf circled around him and Yamaguchi flinched when he got closer, feeling very much like helpless prey.

“You’re lost aren’t you?” Yamaguchi kept his eyes lowered and pressed back against the tree firmly, hoping it would swallow him whole. The rain came down in heavy drops around them.

“N-no, not at all…” He whispered.

“Oh? Is that so?” The werewolf placed a clawed hand on the bark above the red hood on Yamaguchi’s head. 

“My, how cold you look,” the werewolf rumbled.  

Yamaguchi shook his head and clutched the basket to his chest for some semblance of space between him and the werewolf. “N-not c-cold at all…” he lied.

“Such a shame that you’re a bad liar, little bunny.” The werewolf smirked.

“How about a nice trade, hm?” The werewolf leaned in and rumbled in his ear. “I can get you nice and _warm_ again," Yamaguchi felt the warmth radiating from the body in front of him and he ached for heat and safety, " _and_ back on the path. What do you say?” His warm breath on Yamaguchi’s ear made the boy shiver, something that did not go completely unnoticed.

“An-and for you-?” He said meekly.

"Kei," The blond provided helpfully.

“Be my toy just till the rain stops,” Yamaguchi sucked in a short breath. Toy? Till the rain stops? 

As if reading his mind, Kei spoke up. “The rain will last an hour or two at longest. Won’t be long bunny, play with me?”

Yamaguchi weighed the pros and cons of accepting. Not like he has much to lose now, he’s good as dead anyways. If this was the thread of hope he has left, even if it might be a trick, then it seems like the choice was already made wasn’t it?

With a shaky breath, Yamaguchi nodded. “I’ll play.” he said with a light tone of determination. Kei laughed and a hand came up to force Yamaguchi’s chin up to look at him.

“This will be fun, my dear bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to hear what I had basically thought out come to my tumblr [here](crazygaze.tumblr.com) and ask me about it!! I will tell you!! it will be very long!!


End file.
